On the Outside Looking In (Rewrite)
by TheImpossibleGirl321
Summary: He's my brother. He was my brother before he was her boyfriend. He was supposed to always be here for me, not leaving me behind, running off to go be with her. But he is. And now I'm stuck here on the outside looking in. AN: This is a rewrite of my first fanfic, the original is also available to read as well.
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES WINNIE! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hello everyone! Long time no see right!? I'm sorry for the lack of updates and stuff, my life has been super crazy. I got a promotion at work so I'm having an increase in my work load, I have also been sick a lot. And when I say a lot I mean A LOT! It has been a none stop time line of ER visits, doctor appointments, standing in line at the pharmacy, and laying passed out in bed. My diet basically consists of chicken noodle soup, water, cough drops, and whatever medicine I had been prescribed. So yeah I hate my life. Hahaha**

 **Anyways I have been wanting to work and update my Twilight fanfictions for a while now but I have been having a horrible case of writer's block, so I went back to the first one I wrote, 'On the Outside Looking In', and while I still liked it plot wise, the amount of errors in it drove me to the point of insanity. So I decided that the best way to get over my writer's block was to go back and edit/rewrite the first story. So this is what this is, I am going back and adding in different thing and also deleting things. It may change up a few things but it will still end up being close to the original story.**

 **So I am going to start fresh and upload this as a new story, which you can clearly see if you are reading this. I will try and work on a chapter at least once a week and post it once I have finished.**

 **I hope all of you that have already read my original story will read this one as well because like I said there are so changes. So when you read it I hope you will leave a comment and let me know what you think of the changes. Also I hope that those of you that haven't read my original story will also let me know what you think but from a fresh new point of view, I mean you are more than welcome to read the original story I just hope that you will let me know what you think. But no matter if you have read my stories before or not I hope you will enjoy this none the less.**

 **Well that's enough out of me for now, so please enjoy the first chapter of the rewritten/edited 'On the Outside Looking In'.**

* * *

I stood in the mirror looking myself over for what felt like the 100th time, making sure everything was where it was supposed to be and that it looked perfect. I was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, with a white and black stripped tank top. I paired this with a light red cardigan, a long gold chain necklace that had a light blue and white oval marble stone on it, and then a pair of white flats. I had my long light ginger hair down laying against my chest and with big curls at the ends.

I was getting ready for yet again another day of school. Another day of pretending that what the teacher was talking about was new information, spending lunch pushing food around on our trays, and last but not least getting gawked at by every single person in the entire school.

I hated that the most. I hated it when people stared at me, it made me feel like I was some vulnerable animal in a zoo; and what made it even worse was that we were living in the small nobody town of Forks, Washington, and that meant that everyone was extremely nosy! I hated nosy people, and since everyone in this town was gossiping and snooping around basically made me start to hate people in general.

Well I didn't exactly hate people, they just made me very nervous and anxious. I was constantly having to stay alert because if I spilled even once it could mean disaster for me and my family because of the skeleton we kept in our closet. That was our big family secret was, and well there was no easy way to say it, so here it is… We are all vampires. Now that being said the first thing that I need to address is that we are not like the vampires you read about in old novels, meaning we don't sleep in coffins, we are not affected by garlic or crosses, and most importantly we don't drink human blood. Now a lot of vampires do drink human blood, but everyone in my family stick to drinking animal blood. Because of our special diet it causes our eyes to not be dark red like the vampires that drink human blood, instead our eyes are a deep shade of gold.

Now as vampires we all have special traits that we share, like very fast reflexes and an enhanced sense of smell. But also there are some that have extremely special and unique traits that are not shared by others. Two examples are my brother Edward and 'sister' Alice; Edward has the gift to read the minds of everyone around him, unfortunately he doesn't really have a way of controlling what he hears meaning he hears EVERYTHING. Alice on the other hand can see the future, this is how she knew about the new girl coming to Forks. But like for Edward there is a down side to this, she cannot chose what she see and not every vision she has is set in stone, this is because the future is always changing because of the choices people make.

I also have a special ability, I can change my appearance. This comes in handy a lot when we move from town to town every few years and it helps when people start to become suspicious of me or my family. You see not only could I change my appearance I could also hide my vampire traits, but I rarely ever do that because it takes too much strength out of me and it takes a lot of concentration.

You might think that this is really cool though, which in a way it is but like Edward and Alice there is a down side. I can't always control it, because my transformation are somehow linked to not only my mind and body but to my emotions as well, and unfortunately for me I am not the best at control my emotions. Like when I feel very embarrassed or nervous my hair will turn a bubble gum pink color, or when I get extremely angry or upset my hair will become a bright red. What is worse is that if my feelings get too uncontrollable my skin will even start to change colors!

This problem had sadly become a big issue for my family so we has decided that it would be for the best that even though Edward was older than me that we pretended we were twins so that I could have more classes with him and the others. This made sure that I was never really alone and so if something did happen some would be there to run damage control. I wasn't exactly excited about the idea of not being able to be alone, but after a couple of makeover accidents a few decades back I realized it was for the best and accepted my fate.

I jumped when I was suddenly broken out of my internal rant by Edward continuously saying my name, "Winnie, will you please come back to Earth?" He said with a playful smile on his face, as he leaned up against the frame of my bedroom door "Your thoughts are extremely loud and if possible would be giving me a headache."

I sighed gave my older brother an apologetic smile, "Sorry Edward… I just hate how everyone at school treats us." I explained as I leaned back in the seat, "They either look at us like we are circus freaks or like some kind of superheroes… It makes me nervous and uncomfortable."

Edward walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, "I know it does Pooh Bear." He said using the nickname he gave me long ago. "But thinking loudly while fussing over yourself in the mirror will not help at all." He said with a chuckle as he pulled away from me, "Now are you all ready to go? The others have already left."

I nodded and moved over to my bed, I grabbed my leather messenger bag and the book I was currently reading, 'Pride & Prejudice'. I then followed my older brother out of the house and to the garage where his silver Volvo was parked. Once we were both inside the car and strapped in, Edward backed out of the garage and sped down the road towards school.

The car was silent minus the sound of classical music coming from CD playing in Edward's car, which help clamed my nerves as I gazed out the window and watched as the different shades of green from the trees blended together.

After a while though a thought popped into my head, "So Alice mentioned to me last night that a new girl was starting school today." I said as I gazed out the window, "She won't say much about her besides that she is important for some reason. Have you seen anything else about her through your Brain Wave Station?"

Edward shook his head and I could sense his annoyance, "Unfortunately no I have not. Whatever she knows she is keeping it locked up tight, she is being very protective of this one." He then chuckled lightly, "Every time I try and pick at her mind she will break out into her own rendition of 'Walking on Sunshine'."

I laughed at the antics of my best friend. Alice was definitely my sister at heart, she was the only one, besides Edward, that I spent the most time with. Of course I would spend time with my other family members, but Alice and I had a special relationship. She was my anchor when I felt like my life was spinning out of control, the person that kept my life from becoming dark and twisty like something you would only see in an extremely cheesy movie or read about in a dime store novel. I considered my eternally damned life blessed to have her in it.

But Edward was right, Alice was keeping whatever vision she had locked up tight. It was kind of nerve raking because it meant that this girl, whoever she was could spell out trouble for all of us.

"I'm worried about this Edward." I stated plainly and looked over at him, my grip on his hand tightening slightly, "This girl could be nothing but bad news for us, but you would think that if she was going to be a problem that Alice would tell us… I mean that isn't something she would hide from us… Right?"

Edward nodded slightly, "Normally yes, but you can never tell with Alice. Her definition of bad occasionally doesn't match up to ours."

I nodded in agreement, "But if it had anything to do with our family secret she would tell us. Her view on that matter is always the same as ours." It was true, while the members of our family didn't always agree on a lot of things, but the one thing we did agree on was that our secret stays just that, a secret.

Edward sighed, "One would hope so." He then looked over at me with a serious expression, "That being said Winnie, since we know next to nothing about this girl I don't want you to be alone at all today." He took his hand from mine and placed it back on the steering wheel, "We do not need to have an accidental makeover incident." He stated as he turned his attention back to the road.

I looked at my hands folded in my lap and felt my cheeks start to heat up, and at the same time I also felt the roots of my hair start to tingle, meaning one thing… My hair was changing colors.

"Winnie." Edward said my name and brought me out of my thoughts, "Your pink is showing."

I looked at the tips of my hair and groaned at the fact that the pink had completely taken over my hair. I mentally threw my arms in the air and screamed at the top of my lungs, externally I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I would like to go one day without anything like this happening. I mean no out of control feelings and no random hair changes."

Edward chuckled and once again took my hand in his, "Winnie you are doing just fine; I remember when you couldn't even keep your hair one color for more than 2 minutes." He gave me an encouraging smile, "Now you are in control more. You still have a ways to go, but you are doing great." He then turned back to the road again.

I gave him a small smile, knowing he was right. But at the same time I still wished that I didn't even have the stupid ability. There, of course, was nothing I could do about it so I quickly decided to move on. I then closed my eyes, took couple of deep breaths, and focused on my hair. I pictured it slowly turning back to its ginger color, I felt the tingling sensation starting at the roots of my hair as it slowly made its way down through my long hair. I opened my eyes and turned to my brother, "Better?"

Edward glanced at me quickly and nodded with a smile, "Better."

* * *

Once we got to school Edward parked in his usual parking spot, then got out of the car and went over to the passenger side and helped me out. By the time we had arrived the rest of our family was already there waiting for us.

Besides from Edward and myself the Cullen family consisted of four other 'children'. Those were Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice; Rosalie and Emmett were considered the oldest and were now in their senior year of high school, while Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I were in our junior year of high school.

Alice quickly rushed over to me once I was out of the Volvo and pulled me into a tight hug, "Winifred you have nothing to worry about! Everything will be just fine I promise!" She said as she pulled away and I smiled at her, of course she knew about me being worried. This was Alice we were talking about.

"I know, I'm such a worry wart." I said with a slight chuckled, "But you know I would feel a lot better if you would tell me more about this new girl." I gave her a serious look, "It's not like you to keep stuff like this from me, so it kind of adds on to my anxiety…"

Alice giggled and gave me a pat on the cheek, "Oh Winnie, I just told you that everything will be okay! It's just going to get a little more interesting." She then gave me a playful wink before she skipped back over to Jasper and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"So how interesting are we talking about here?" Emmett asked with a smirk, "We could use a little interesting right about now. It's starting to get totally boring around here."

Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Nothing interesting is going to happen." She stated and sent a sharp glare towards her husband/mate, "Because we are going to treat her just like we treat everyone else here. We ignore her."

Emmett held up his hand in mock surrender smirking, "Whoa there babe calm down." He then proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek, "I was just joking. I know the rules." He secretly loved getting Rosalie frustrated like that.

Rosalie sighed rolling her eyes again, "Well it isn't funny Emmett." She scolded as she pulled away from him, "This is probably one of the rare few times we have actually gotten to settle down somewhere and live relatively normal lives."

Edward chuckled, "You know minus the blood sucking thing." This made us all laugh except Rosalie who apparently was determined to keep the conversation serious.

"You know what I mean Edward." She glared at him and he shook his head and told her he understood. "We cannot take the fact that Alice saw this girl in a vision lightly. Even though she refuses to tell us what is going to happen." She then directed her glare towards Alice, who in turn gave her an innocent smile, making Rose's glare harden before she continued, "We can only guess that this mean this girl is going to affect our lives in some way. This could be dangerous, not just for that girl but for us as well!"

"I agree with Rose on this. We do not was to risk any kind of exposure to our family," Jasper stated calmly and then turned to me, "Winnie are you going to be okay? I don't mean to be rude, but you are not exactly the best under pressure."

I sighed kind of annoyed but knew he was right, "I know… But there isn't really anything we can do about it at present." I then looked over at Edward and quickly latched onto his arm, "That's why I have you guys right? So I will be with at least one of you all day, I mean minus my English class but hey it's only 45 minutes so I should be fine." I then gave them my best smile before I looked over at Alice who gave me a thumbs up.

Edward nodded but kept a serious look on his face, "That being said it's not just Winnie we need to worry about. We all need to keep our guard up." He stated seriously and we all nodded in agreement, "We all have our flaws and we do have a habit of attracting unwanted attention. So everyone needs to be on their best behavior."

Jasper nodded, "And if something does happen then leave. No matter where you are, or what you are doing." He said looking at everyone, but gave me an extra-long look which I acknowledged with slight nod before he continued, "We can always run damage control later."

Emmett chuckled lightly, "Yeah, damage control is a whole lot easier than dealing with a rouge vampire." He stated lightly trying to keep the conversation a little less heavy and serious.

Before anyone could respond though the bell rang signaling us to head to class, so with that we headed into the school building together and then went our separate ways. My first class was math with Edward, I had most of my classes with him which I was extremely thankful for.

After math the rest of the morning went on just like every other morning. I went to biology with Alice and Jasper, then history with Edward; so far none of us had seen the new girl at all, but we did hear everyone talking about her. Her name was Isabella Swan but she went by Bella, according to the boys she was hot and according to the girls she was dull. So it was the typical new kid at school gossip and was basically considered worthless to my family and me. In fact by the time lunch rolled around I was completely sick and tired with the new girl gossip.

"You know I am actually starting to feel sorry for this girl." I said to Edward as we walked to meet up with the rest of our family outside of the cafeteria, "I mean the way people talk about her it's like she is the newest animal in the zoo."

Edward chuckled, "Yeah, I think we can relate to that." We both laughed as we met up with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. "So have you heard anything different about this Isabella girl than what we have heard?" He asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Why do you care Edward? This girl isn't any business of ours." She started firmly and I just giggled.

"Calm down Rosie, we were just asking." I said with a smile as I walked over to her and took her hand in mine, "I mean it's not every day a new person arrives in Forks."

Rosalie took in a deep breath and shook her head, "That's just it Winnie, this is the first new person since we came here. So we don't know what to expect, more importantly she doesn't know to stay away from us."

At that point Emmett placed a hand of Rose's shoulder, "Well babe it's time for her to find out." He then smirked at the rest of us, "Look alive guys! It's time to meet the new human." He said excitedly, Emmett unlike me loved getting gawked at, especially by new people. All of us, including Rosalie, started to laugh as we made our way into the lunch room.

We were almost at the door when we heard an unfamiliar voice coming from the cafeteria, "Who are they?" We all assumed that the voice belonged to the new meat Isabella Swan.

"Oh those are the Cullens," the girl named Angela answered and we could tell by the sound of her voice that she had a slight smirk on her face.

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids," the girl Jessica added, "They moved down here from Alaska a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves," Angela continued.

Then Jessica got a huge smile on her face, "Yeah that's because they're all together! Like together together!"

At hearing this we all laughed and then started to walk into the cafeteria.

"The blonde one that's Rosalie, and the big dark haired guy that's Emmett." Jessica stated as Rose and Emmett walked by.

"Oh and the little dark haired girl that's Alice she's really weird, and she's with Jasper the one that looks like he's in pain." Jessica continued motioning to Alice and Jasper, and they watched Alice spun around under Jasper's arm like they were dancing. Jessica then turned back to who I assumed was Bella, "Dr. Cullen is like this foster dad slash match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela said jokingly, at this Edward and I chuckled as we walked into the cafeteria, that's when the new girl turned her attention to Edward and me.

"Who are they?" She asked motioning to the two of us, at that I quickly wrapped my arms around Edward's right arm and pulled myself closer to him nervously.

Angela turned and saw Edward and I as we made our way to our family's usual table "Those are the only two Cullens that aren't as Jess put 'together together'." She then turned back around to Bella, "Those are the twins Edward and Winnie."

Jess nodded, "And as you can clearly see they are inseparable. I mean look at her, she is clinging to him like he is her life line." She said motioning to the way I was close to Edward. I blushed and started to move away when I felt Edward place a hand on one of mine. He gave me a comforting smile which I returned as we made it to our family's table and sat down.

We all sat there silently as we listened to Jess continue, "They are rarely every seen apart from each other outside of class. Winnie is apparently extremely shy and so Edward is very protective of her."

Angela started to laugh, "Remember when Mike tried to ask her out and Edward came up behind him?!"

Jess started to laugh with her, "Oh my god! Mike looked like he was about to cry!"

I giggled remembering that day all too well, Edward was absolutely furious when he heard Mike's thoughts when he was about to ask me out on a date. He gave Mike a look that would have killed him on spot if looks could kill.

I then turned to my brother to make a remark about that day when, but I became serious when I saw the almost terrified look on Edward's face. "Edward?" I quickly took one of his hands in mine, "Edward what's wrong?"

Edward snapped out of the trance he was in and turned to face everyone at the table, "I can't hear her." He said seriously.

I laughed nervously, "How can you not hear her Edward? She's not exactly being quiet." I said.

My brother shook his head, "No Winnie, I mean I can't hear Isabella's thoughts."

Everyone at our table froze and looked at Edward. That was impossible, Edward should be able to read everyone's thoughts.

"Are you sure," Jasper asked as he used his ability of emotion control to calm our family's nerves, especially mine.

Edward nodded and turned his attention back to Bella, "I can't hear anything. It's like she's unknowingly blocking me out."

"Edward stop it," Rosalie said in the most serious voice I have ever heard, "Do not get yourself involved in any way with this girl! This is just screaming trouble, this is exactly the thing we were talking about this morning."

Edward nodded slightly not really paying attention, he was too focus on the new girl.

I glanced at Bella before turning back to my brother and taking his hand, "Edward please, Rosalie's right you can't let this girl get close… If you do you might do something you'll regret." I gave his hand a squeeze and made him look down at me, "Please, I can't lose you again…"

Edward gave me a small smile, "Don't worry Pooh Bear, I'm not going to do anything. And trust me when I say that I am not going anywhere."

I gave him an unsure smile before I turned and looked at Alice who was seated next to me, hoping that she could calm my nerves. She just gave me a small smile like Edward and placed a hand on my arm, "Don't worry Winnie, everything will work out."

* * *

The next few hours went by slowly for me because I was too worried about Edward and how he was doing. I was so worried that Emmett would not leave my side during Gym. But no matter what the minutes felt like hours to me, and I seriously started to feel a little bit pathetic. Edward was more than likely fine and his day is probably completely normal. Damn it I was such a worry wart!

After Gym was over Emmett walked me to my next class, English, "Don't worry so much Little Bit," he said as we made it to the door of my English class, "Edward is going to be fine."

I sighed and nodded in agreement, "I know I know. But I can't help it. That look he had on his face… It was like he was really terrified, or at least worried as well."

Emmett smiled and pulled me into a one armed hug and ruffled my hair, "He'll be fine Little Bit!"

I laughed and pulled away from him, "Okay! Okay! I'll stop worrying!"

Emmett winked and gave me a thumbs up before heading to his class. I laughed again before walking into my class and sat at my desk.

I pulled out my notebook and English textbook and waited for class to start, but then in walks in the reason for my constant worrying. Isabella Swan. My eyes went wide and I then focused on myself making sure my emotions were staying in check.

I then quickly began to keep myself occupied by getting my 'Pride & Prejudice' book began to read. It was going really well until the strong scent that I wasn't familiar with hit my nose. I looked up and saw that Isabella had took the seat right next to mine.

My mind began to race as it thought of every worse possible scenario, it was like an unending movie of embarrassment and secret revealing horror. That's when I felt the roots of my hair begin to tingle, this cause me to panic even more. But that's when Jasper's words popped into my head

 _"…if something does happen then leave. No matter where you are, or what you are doing."_

With those words in my head I quickly began to move to pack up my things, but it seemed that luck was not on my side because that's when our English teacher walked into the room.

Mr. Easter spoke up, "Class I'm sure you already know who the girl that is now sitting next to Ms. Cullen is, because the gossip in this school spreads faster than a damn wild fire. But it is my job as an underpaid teacher to introduce her to you." He then motioned to her and continued, "That is Isabella Swan. She likes to go by Bella, so I would call her by that if I were you. Her dad is the police chief and could throw your asses in jail if you get on her bad side."

The class laughed, this was the usual thing to expect from Mr. Easter, he was probably the best English teacher I have ever had, that being said he was also the biggest smart ass I have ever met. So he was pretty much my hero.

After that and everyone calmed down Mr. Easter started to go over the book we were now going to be covering, _'Animal Farm'_.

"We are going to read one to two chapters a day and then before the end of class or the beginning of the next class you are going to get with your partner and discuss that chapter or chapters, and then once we get to the end of the book we'll do something. I just haven't thought of a good enough way to torture you yet," he said as he put his feet up on his desk and smirked.

The whole class started to talk animatedly about the chance to work with a partner until Mr. Easter decided at that point to make my life a living hell, "People that are sitting in an even row number look to your right." I looked to my right at Bella dreading what he was about to say.

"Say hello to your partner."

* * *

 **Okay so there was the first renewed chapter of my very first fanfiction! I hope you guys enjoyed it and will leave me a comment/review letting me know what you thought. And also do me a extra favor by clicking on that Favorite/Follow button! It really helps me out and also makes me feel better about life in general. xD**

 **Anyways that's all I have to say for now stay safe and sweet! :)**


End file.
